Duel Masters Sacred Lands: Enemy, Mine
Enemy, Mine is the 30th episode in the Sacred Lands season of the Duel Masters Anime. Plot The episode begins with Kokujo exploring the magic mountains of the sacred lands, only to realize numerous creatures are going out of control. Suddenly, Hanusa, Radiance Elemental appeared right in front of him and knocked him off the mountain. In a town, Shobu and Rekuta are looking at a map finding their way to the sacred lands in order to control his Kaijudo creatures for the upcoming tournament. In addition, they are also looking for a place to eat as they are very hungry. Suddenly, they heard a scream nearby and decided to check out the commotion. On the bridge above a river, a young girl is being harassed by two thugs. Before the two of them could throw her deck into the river, Shobu arrives and grabs hold of the deck. The two thugs notice Shobu's Amulet Deck Case and easily recognize that he is a Kaijudo duelist, therefore challenging Shobu to a duel. Shobu defeats them easily with Immortal Baron, Vorg and Gatling Skyterror taking out their shields and finishing them off with Bolshack Dragon. The young girl's deck is returned safely and she introduces herself as Charlotte. As a return for saving her, Charlotte invites Shobu and Rekuta to her family's pancake shop to eat when she realizes the two of them got extremely hungry. Charlotte began telling Shobu and Rekuta about the thugs who keep harrassing her, to which Rekuta found the name "Jamiras" familiar while Shobu assures her he will take them down. In a small alley, Jamira began lecturing the two thugs about their loss, which would make people less afraid of them. This makes the two of them panic since none of them wants that to happen. Jamira and his thugs then head to Charlotte's pancake shop, only to realize the two of them lost to none other than his old rival, Shobu. Jamira hid behind a tree in order to prevent Shobu from noticing him. He then changed his mind and decided not to duel Shobu yet. Jamira stood on the bridge overlooking the river and started recalling his time dueling with Shobu, as well as coming across the two thugs. Because Shobu keeps defeating him, Jamira got furious and swore to find a way to defeat Shobu even by cheating, but after he found those two thugs and defeated them in a duel, he got his game and energy back. Back in the present, Jamira shouts across the river to defeat Shobu, only for his fist to knock onto someone walking by, dropping both deck cases. Jamira turns around and angrily said he is going to sock him, only to realize that person was none other than the evil darkness duelist, Kokujo. Panicked, Jamira took one of the deck cases, apologized profusely and ran away in fear. Kokujo picks up the other deck case, and realizes that is not his deck. Jamira runs to his alley, with the thought that both Shobu and Kokujo are in one place. Jamira looks at the deck and notices that is not his deck, realizing he accidentally swiped Kokujo's deck. He decides to have a peek at the darkness deck, only to realize how much power and evil it contains, he then decided to use Kokujo's deck and defeat Shobu in a duel. Back in Charlotte's shop, Shobu starts screaming for his dad in his dream as Shori Kirifuda is warning him that the creatures are coming. Charlotte asked him if he is alright and Shobu just assured her he had a small nightmare. Just at that moment, Jamira opens the door and calls himself the duelist nightmare at Shobu. Rekuta realizes it is Jamira he found familiar. After a bit of catching up, Jamira challenges Shobu to a duel with his new darkness deck with the condition of Shobu joining his group if he wins, but if Shobu wins, the thugs would have to stay away from Charlotte for good. Shobu manages to quickly summon Bolshack Dragon and attacks Jamira with Bronze-Arm Tribe. Jamira summons Daidalos, General of Fury along with Lone Tear, Shadow of Solitude. Shobu evolves Bronze-Arm Tribe into Barkwhip, the Smasher, it along with Bolshack Dragon took out the rest of Jamira's shields. Jamira casts Terror Pit to destroy Barkwhip, the Smasher and sacrifices Lone Tear, Shadow of Solitude, allowing Daidalos, General of Fury to destroy Shobu's power card. Shobu starts to recognize Jamira's deck and it reminds him of Kokujo's deck. Just that moment, Kokujo arrives and demands Jamira to return his deck. Jamira lied to his thugs that Kokujo is his friend, to which Kokujo and Shobu doubts that is even possible. Shobu then requests Kokujo to let them finish the duel before returning his deck, Kokujo accepts as he believes Shobu would lose. Shobu draws a card and starts smiling as he summons his newest power card, Bolmeteus Steel Dragon. Jamira takes that as a small matter and summons Schuka, Duke of Amnesia and Bloody Squito. Jamira attacks Shobu's shields and sends Schuka, Duke of Amnesia to the graveyard so that Shobu's hand is discarded. Then, Daidalos, General of Fury takes out Shobu's last two shields. Both Shobu and Jamira are out of shields, Shobu has Bolmeteus Steel Dragon while Jamira has Bloody Squito which is a blocker. Jamira is about to win when Shobu summons Pyrofighter Magnus which does not have summoning sickness. Bloody Squito blocks Pyrofighter Magnus, this leaves Jamira open with no creatures anymore and Shobu finishes the duel with Bolmeteus Steel Dragon. Rekuta and Charlotte cheer and congratulate Shobu for his victory. Jamira got up and started cursing Kokujo's deck, leaving Kokujo staring at him furiously. Jamira realized what he had just said and the three thugs left the pancake shop forever. Charlotte decides to treat Shobu and Rekuta to a stack of pancakes before leaving for the sacred lands. When Kokujo hears this, he laughs as Shobu as no idea what is going on in the sacred lands. Kokujo leaves and simply tells Shobu his skills are not fit enough to enter the sacred lands and tells him to go home. Shobu asks Kokujo to come back and explain the situation, but Kokujo just leaves and tells Shobu to remember his warning. Gallery DM-Sacred Lands 30.jpg DM-1.5 episode 30 b.JPG DM-1.5 episode 30 c.JPG DM-1.5 episode 30 d.JPG Category:Sacred Lands